As it Should Be
by waylands
Summary: It's always been him, in some aspect, and it's not hard to tell; the look in her eyes speaks louder than words ever could. AU, Rated for language.


**A/N: **Hey there! Welcome to the first chapter of a story about my favorite couple ever. This first chapter is extremely short and it's nowhere close to good, but I'd appreciate it if you guys could review it, as it'd mean the world. Read on!

Chapter 01 – Broken Glass and Used-to-Knows

Or

Arrival of the Birds – Part One

Amy Pond was frustrated.

Not just regularly, flustered frustrated: she was _angry _frustrated. She was irritable, mean, irrational, and downright horrible.

And it was all because she missed him.

Since the Doctor had left her and Rory on Earth, things had gone from extraordinary to normal, from a fantastical fairytale to a boring, dreary real life Monday morning in the space of a few minutes. Rory hardly ever even _mentioned _the Doctor or the TARDIS; it had seemingly slipped his mind, the possibility of finally having a comfortable life with his wife presenting itself before him like wrapped boxes on Christmas morning, a possibility that he wasn't going to let slide just because Amy missed it.

She missed the splendor, the amazing things that only the Doctor could show her. The sound around her was blank and boring without the whirring of the TARDIS engines in the background. And the day without the Doctor was almost unbearable – he was her best friend, and she was his. It was nothing more than that, although sometimes she wondered (deep down, in the back of her mind) what it would be like if it _was _more than just a close friendship.

Rory, however, didn't mind a life without the time travel. He didn't miss the Doctor, at least not in the way that she did. Sure, the things that they both did were fantastic, but they were also childish and dangerous. The way he saw it, they needed to finally grow up.

That was probably why that the both of them, in an unannounced stalemate, sat silently in a booth at the nearest pizza place, staring at the menu.

"This looks good," Rory said, tapping random dish. "I might get that, actually."

Amy cleared her throat. "Get what you want."

"I _am_."

The tension was almost solid; Amy felt that if she reached across the table to poke him in his large nose, there'd be a barrier preventing her from doing it. But still, neither of them wanted to admit that they were angry.

"Are you ready, dears?" Asked the waitress, a pretty blonde girl named Meredith. She attended school with both of them, one of those faces that the entire village knew.

"Yes," Amy spoke up, folding up her menu and handing it to her. "Can I just get one slice of cheese, please, no toppings?"

"'Course. Something to drink?"

Amy shook her head. "Surprise me."

"Sure thing. And you, Rory?"

Rory shook his head and rested his chin in his hand. "Just salad and water for me."

Meredith blinked. Usually, they'd both order a large pizza for the both of them and devour it in minutes, sharing each slice. "Right. That'll be a few minutes."

Once she'd gone, Amy fingered her napkin holding the utensils, pretending to be transfixed by them. Or at least fairly interested in them. She could feel his eyes from across the table locked on her.

"Have I forgotten to clean my teeth or something?" She asked casually.

"Stop it, Amy. What's your problem?"

Amy finally stopped staring at her fork and looked up at him; her cheeks flushed red with anger. "What's wrong with _me_? I am not doing this now, Rory. Of all places. Not in front of everyone."

'At least one of us said it first,' she thought, forcing a smile at Meredith when she set their food down. Both of them ignored their plates, sitting in silence. After almost an hour, Amy finally shrugged her jacket on and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Let's go."

Rory tossed a few bills on the table and tugged his coat on, following Amy as she hurried out into the parking lot to the car.

"That was really unnecessary," said Rory once they'd started driving.

"Says the one who started it," was Amy's reply.

"You're seriously saying I started it? Really, Amy? I know you _love _pretending you still are, but you need to stop acting like a seven year old."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, he knew he'd gone too far. Amy's brow instantly furrowed and her eyes began to well with tears that she refused to let fall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

She shook her head. This apology wouldn't simply be given.

Rory turned onto their street and stopped the car in front of the house. "Amy, please."

"No. Don't you _dare _say another word to me, Rory Williams, or so help me; I will bash your head into the side of this house until there's a hole the size of your Aunt Marge's arse." She opened the door and ran her hand through her fiery red hair, anger boiling inside of her.

"You, of all people, Rory, should know that you should _never _cross that line with me. Especially after all that we've been through, you should know, Rory!"

"I know that! Do you think that I don't, Amy? Of course I fucking do!"

"Don't swear at me. Don't say _anything _to me. I am so fed up with this, Rory, you have no idea. You don't know how much I've dealt with."

Rory slammed the door, his voice rising to a yell. "Dealt with _what_, Amy? Living normally? Not running about with someone else that's not your husband? I'm sorry, but this isn't a three-sided marriage! I see the way that you look at him! It's the damn look in your eyes that tells me I'm not the only one you care about. I'm not a fucking idiot, Amelia Pond!"

There was a tension-filled silence for a few seconds. Both were breathing heavily, Amy shaking – partly from anger, partly from fear. Both jumped when there was a trickle of broken glass from the kitchen.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll fix that," the voice rang out. The kitchen light flicked on and the sound of the sonic could be heard. After a few seconds, the Doctor appeared in the hallway, his cheeks red, his expression unreadable.

"Doctor," breathed Amy, who was still too distraught to move. Rory simply stared at him, angry, furious even.

"It seems I've interrupted something," he said, clicking his tongue. "I'll just…yeah, backyard." He hurried back into the kitchen and out into the back, leaving Amy and Rory to their own devices.

"Isn't that convenient, Amy? He's here, just when I'm about to go."

"Rory, I…"

But his jacket was already on, the door was already open, and he was already down on the sidewalk, heading for the car.


End file.
